On A Rainy Day
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Keduanya kebetulan bertemu; keduanya menunggu di sebuah halte kecil dekat sekolah. Menunggu hujan deras mereda dengan mencuri pandang satu sama lain—hingga salah satu dari mereka memulai membuka suara. / NaruSasu / Ficlet / #40 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masahi Kishimoto's

**On A Rainy Day** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

NaruSasu fanfiction

Highschool!AU / a lilbit romance

#40 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

><p>Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul setengah empat dan bus yang seharusnya lewat sejak sejam lalu tak juga tampak. Jam pulang sudah lama berlalu. Ia hanya sendirian duduk di ujung halte mini dekat gerbang sekolah—sepertinya semua murid telah pulang sebelum hujan deras berlomba-lomba berjatuhan dari langit. Ia meringkuk di bangku kecil yang panjangnya lebih dari satu meter. Pundaknya mengerut, bibirnya mengatup rapat. Ia bosan dengan pemandangan sawah-sawah yang terguyur air hujan di hadapannya, di sebrang jalan.<p>

Ia menghela napas bosan. Menunggu. Salah satu hal yang dibencinya. Berapa lama lagi ia harus duduk di bangku ini, menunggu hujan reda? Ia kini tak lagi mengharapkan bus yang kedatangannya entah kapan itu. Ia hanya ingin hujan mereda dan ia bisa berjalan kaki hingga sampai di rumahnya—walaupun terbilang jauh. Pernah terbesit di pikirannya untuk menerobos hujan. Namun itu merupakan hal bodoh karena ia harus menanggung banyak konsekuensi; tubuh dan buku pelajaran basah kuyup. Ia bukan seorang juara kelas ataupun murid teladan, namun ia juga bukanlah seseorang yang tak acuh yang membiarkan buku pelajaran miliknya hancur karena hujan.

Suara cipratan air terdengar seiring langkah-langkah seseorang semakin mendekatinya. Sontak Naruto mendongak ke arah gerbang sekolah. Saat itulah, ia melihat seseorang berlari-lari kecil dengan tas dalam pelukannya. Ia tak bisa melihat siapa gerangan orang itu karena kerapatan hujan mengaburkan penglihatannya. Tak lama, orang itu telah sampai di ujung halte dengan napas terengah-engah dan seragam yang dikenakannya hampir basah kuyup.

Naruto mengerjap, memastikan penglihatannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi tak salah lagi. Seseorang di hadapannya ini ialah Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda cerdas yang konon amat dingin dan memiliki satu teman pun.

Sasuke melepas blazer seragamnya. Tanpa sadar, bola mata Naruto terus mengamati Sasuke yang kini sedang memeras blazer seragamnya sehingga tetesan-tetesan air berjatuhan menimpa lantai batu yang dinaungi kanopi halte. Sasuke mendongak dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan jemari menggaruk rambut pirangnya—sedikit salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah mencuri pandang secara diam-diam.

"Um, hei." Naruto mencoba menyapa.

Sasuke tak peduli. Ia hanya mendengus, menyampirkan blazer pada pegangan kursi halte lalu mengambil tempat duduk di ujung kursi—mungkin berjarak berpuluh senti meter dengan posisi duduk Naruto.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau Uchiha Sasuke, 'kan? Aku tak menyangka ternyata masih ada siswa yang belum pulang. Aku pikir, hanya aku saja haha." Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto sekilas. Dengan cepat, kepalanya tertuju lurus—mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto.

Lagi. Sasuke tak menganggapi. Kakinya ia entak-entakkan secara asal pada lantai batu yang dipijaknya. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada dan bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu—entah itu merutuki hujan kali ini atau itu salah satu caranya mengusir rasa dingin yang merembes dari pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Naruto mengukir senyum hambar. Ia kini tahu kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini mendapat julukan gunung es—karena ia juga bisa merasakan sikapnya lebih dingin dari angin yang berembus di sela-sela hujan. Ketika Naruto mengamati lamat-lamat ekspresi di wajah Sasuke, dahinya mengkerut. Ekspresi itu bukan ekspresi datar yang sering ia lihat. Ia tak bisa menggambarkannya dengan jelas, namun ia yakin, ekspresi itu menampakkan antara seberkas kegelisahan dan rona merah di kulit pucatnya karena kedinginan.

Ah, kedinginan.

Menepuk dahinya pelan, Naruto berdiri. Perlahan ia membuka blazer hitam yang dipakainya. Kakinya melangkah hingga berada di samping Sasuke. Badannya sedikit membungkuk untuk menyampirkan blazer-nya pada pundak Sasuke. Setelah itu, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sampingnya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan menyampirkan blazer padanya. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah samping, Naruto menampakkan cengiran lebar. Tak mau mendapatkan perlakuan bagai gadis remaja yang butuh pertolongan akibat sekarat kedinginan, tangan Sasuke meraih blazer itu, melepasnya.

"Aku tak butuh ini," ucapnya ketus, sembari berdecak kesal.

Blazer itu kini menggantung di genggaman tangan Sasuke. Naruto mau tak mau mengambilnya dan—

—tangannya menyelusup ke punggung Sasuke, kembali menyampirkan blazer miliknya ke pundak pemuda itu dengan hati-hati. Sasuke bergeming di tempat. Ia tak bisa bereaksi sama-sekali ketika kedua tangan itu tetap berada di pundaknya—seolah tak mau mendapatkan perlakuan sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Terimalah, kau lebih membutuhkannya." Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena reaksinya yang berlebihan hanya karena pemuda di sampingnya ini.

Naruto menarik tangannya dari pundak Sasuke. Ia merasa, Sasuke tak mungkin mengembalikan blazer miliknya. Pandangannya terrah pada jarum-jarum air yang kerapatannya mulai merenggang. "Hujan hari ini benar-benar deras."

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, yang kini ikut mengamati tetesan-tetesan hujan yang berjatuhan.

Hening, tak ada yang membuka suara. Keduanya terhanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali mereka mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Ketika manik obsidian dan manik _sapphire _itu bertemu pandang, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, sedangkan Naruto terkekeh pelan dan melirik Sasuke yang menampakkan semburat merah di pipinya.

Kekehannya terhenti, digantikan dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Banyak orang yang bilang kau itu dingin, asosial, tak berperasaan dan bla bla blah." Sasuke mendengus, pandangannya sedikit tertunduk. "tapi aku tahu kau tidak begitu. Kau juga memiliki ekspresi, namun amat jarang kau tunjukkan, atau mungkin tersamarkan oleh wajah datarmu."

"..."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan aku menyukai ekspresimu yang merona begitu."

Jika bisa, jantung Sasuke sudah melompat dari tempatnya ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto beberapa detik lalu. Tapi ia tak mungkin membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh karena diperlalukan begitu. Dengan muka memerah antara marah dan malu berbaur jadi satu, ia menoleh, hendak menyangkal. "Aku tidak—"

"Hahahaha lihat! Kau benar-benar _kawaii_."

Sasuke bungkam. Ia tak mau melihat Naruto ataupun menanggapinya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu menggeleng pelan. Pikirannya kini kacau, hanya karena pemuda di sampingnya.

Awan kelabu yang menutupi langit mulai berarak. Hujan deras telah berubah menjadi tetesan-tetesan gerimis. Dari kejauhan tampak sebuah kendaraan mendekat. Bus yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto telah datang. Naruto berdiri, mengambil tas miliknya, menunggu bus itu berhenti di hadapannya.

"_Ne_, Sasuke, aku pulang duluan," pamitnya. Ia tahu, Sasuke tak menumpangi bus yang sama sepertinya, melainkan pergi dan pulang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki—karena memang jarak rumahnya tak sampai satu kilo meter dari sekolah.

"Blazer-mu ..." Sasuke bergumam, namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto.

Langkah Naruto terhenti di anak tangga pertama. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Oh, aku titipkan dulu padamu." Sasuke tak menjawab. Matanya terus terarah pada Naruto yang masuk ke dalam bus, hingga bus itu mulai menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Jadi, setelah ini, akan ada pertemuan-pertemuan lain mereka berdua. Entah itu saat hujan deras mengguyur, atau ... di berbagai kemungkinan di hari-hari selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

—**end**

* * *

><p><strong>CLICHEEEEE! Pfffttt i don't care anymore. I just wanna try to write NaruSasu ...<strong>

**And .. it's really trully ... susyaaah. Gaahhh beberapa kali kalimat diganti gegara pas dibaca ulang ngerasa Sasuke lagi yang jadi seme. Poor me ;;w;;**

**Haha whatever. Semoga gak fail-fail amat (?) xD**

**Mind to gimme review? :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
